1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to improvements in rolling chair and tool bins and particularly the arrangement of the apparatus and mechanism associated therewith. Known art can be found in Class 280, subclasses 32.6 and 32.5 and in Class 297 subclasses 118 and 217.1, and in other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that it is often desirable to employ rolling chair and tool bins to work around vehicles and the like. Often, the mechanic will spend considerable time in proximity to a vehicle while working on it and will often need to maneuver about the vehicle. The known art has provided a variety of stools and similar chairs to meet this need and such devices have been generally acceptable. Others, such as inspectors and other types of workers also need the ability to work and to move around a vehicle or the like, and they have used these devices as well.
The typical stools provided in the art have rotating castors fixed to a frame that may not facilitate vertical or up-down seat movement relative to the frame. Such fixed seat stools cannot move upwardly or downwardly easily and quickly, the user is hampered when working on a workpiece and may not work as efficiently as possible. Other conventional stools using vertically movable seats typically employ standard and relatively small caster wheels (e.g. 2 inch wheels or the like). Such small caster wheels often are impeded when used in areas such as automotive shops by commonly encountered debris such as nuts, bolts, small pieces of metal, and the like.
Most previously proposed solutions for such problems have not provided devices with easily moved seats that are easily deployable and that enable the user to quickly and efficiently adjust the seat and store tools and parts conveniently. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rolling chair and tool bin that can improve the efficiency of such workers. Thus, an improved stool that addresses the perceived shortcomings of the known art is desirable.
Known art which may be relevant to the present invention includes the following patents with their abstracts, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,438, issued to Hernandez on Jan. 27, 2009, entitled Multi-position mechanic's creeper with tool tray is for a multi-position creeper that has multiple seating positions including a supine configuration, an inclined seating configuration and an upright seating configuration. The creeper includes a frame having a first support frame, a second support frame and a third support frame. A locking mechanism is utilized to pivotally lock the first and second support frames together. A coupling assembly is used to connect the second and third support frames together. This device fails to address the perceived need of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,410, issued to Bainbridge, et al., on Dec. 30, 1986, entitled Combination tool caddy and stool is for a combination tool caddy and stool comprises a base, having a pedestal-type seat mounted on a central portion of the base. A vertical support post is mounted on a marginal portion of the base in a laterally spaced apart relationship with the seat. A tray is supported on the vertical post in a horizontal orientation by an adjustable coupling which permits the tray to be moved vertically and horizontally to a location that is conveniently reachable by a user seated on the seat. The tray can also be mounted on the support post in a vertical orientation to form a backrest for the seat. The seat and the tray are preferably attached to the base by interchangeable coupling members, so that the seat can be removed, and the tray supported on the center of the base to provide additional stability. Wheels may be provided on the base so that the unit can be manually propelled by a seated user from one work site to another. This device also fails to address the perceived need of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,392, issued to Gilmore on Oct. 6, 2009, entitled Multi-function mobile stool is for a multi-function mobile stool that attaches includes a bucket with a seat attached via a lanyard. The invention includes a wheeled base that includes a rotating storage container that surrounds the location where the bucket is situated upon the base. The bucket may be removed and carried off via a handle. The cushion may be removed from the top of the bucket and allowed to dangle to the side via the lanyard. This device also fails to address the perceived need of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,241, issued to Tally, et al., on Aug. 29, 2006, entitled Mechanic's seat and step stool is for a combination step stool and mechanic's seat in the form of a molded plastic, generally parallelepiped configuration includes a seat on one side supported on casters on the opposite side with a step stool surface adjacent the backside of the seat and spaced from a front side surface of the seat which includes a recess tray for tools and other items. This device also fails to address the perceived need of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,067, issued to Smith on Jan. 13, 1998, entitled Convertible work creeper, seat and platform is for a creeper and work seat that has two end platforms (1, 5) in sliding attachment to slide rods (4, 35, 36) in slideways (3, 6) with which the two end platforms can be slid apart to opposite ends of a central platform (7) to form a full-length creeper in creeper mode (11). The central platform becomes a work seat and the two end portions become a shelf platform under the work seat when the two end platforms are slid edge-to-edge in a seat mode (10). Seat-support members (12, 13) are attached pivotally to the central platform and to the two end platforms to support the central platform as a seat in a seat mode and to position the central portion between the two end platforms in a creeper mode. This device also fails to address the perceived need of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,719, issued to Lensing on Aug. 22, 2000, entitled User-configurable mechanics stool is for a highly mobile support cart for automotive service personnel presents an elevated support platform over the engine compartment of a vehicle undergoing service. The wheeled frame, ideally supported by a smooth, concrete surface, comprises a rigid, transverse base from which rigid, elongated rails outwardly diverge. The frame mounts an extensible, slightly inclined ladder that supports the work platform. The frame rails and base are equipped with suitable caster wheel assemblies for locomotion. The divergent, reinforced frame design enhances stability and structural integrity. The extensible ladder transported by the frame projects upwardly from the rear. The ladder comprises a lower half pivoted to the frame that telescopingly receives a sliding upper half. Registered locking orifices are pinned by a spring biased clip system to lock the ladder halves against axial displacement. The locking clip comprises a generally C-shaped clasp that is yieldably, spring biased to a locking position. One end of the clasp penetrates aligned locking orifices in the ladder. Ladder orientation is established by a pivotal support brace angularly extending between the frame rails and the ladder. The brace terminates in a lower, transverse foot adapted to be cradled between aligned notches defined in supporting receptacle structure mounted on the frame rails. This device also fails to address the perceived need of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. D608,558, issued to Rush on Jan. 26, 2010, entitled Mechanic's shop stool shows a shop stool. This device also fails to address the perceived need of the art.
Also, commercially available equipment and components may be relevant, including commercial castors, metal frames, padded seats and the like. Such equipment may be used in implementing an exemplary embodiment in accordance with the present invention.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention. It is desirable to have an improved stool to address the perceived shortcomings of the prior art.
While it is evident from past attempts that wheeled stools are desirable, the known art is limited in its teaching and utilization, and an improved system is needed to overcome these limitations. An improved stool should provide a simple and efficient system for meeting the various needs of mechanics and the like. The system should enable the user to work efficiently and provide mobility in the garage or other locale as desired.